Tell the Truth
by freedomatthesea
Summary: From my own First Kiss prompt on Tumblr. After being caught by Cora, Emma learns the truth about Killian's alliance.


The bars of the cell felt numb against her back as she sat against them, waiting patiently to no doubt meet her fate by Cora's hand. Her eyes were transfixed on Hook, sitting across the cell from her. But it wasn't so much him that she was staring at, but rather what he had done, thoughts rushing through her head as she tried to process everything that had just went down.

"You know love, I should really start charging a fee for watching me this long." His voice broke the deafening silence as he tried to coax a laugh or a smile out of Emma. Her pensive state had him worried more than whatever fated awaited them outside of the cell.

"What?" She stared at him with a confused look in her eyes as she focused in on him. Droplets of water trickled down his cheek as he brushed his wet hair back. A shiver ran through her body as she finally realized how soaked to the bone she was.

"I _said_," Killian started, but he paused as he noted the chatter of her teeth. "Emma, love, come over here."

"No." She curled her knees up to her chest, effectively mentally blocking him off. How could he have been on her side all of this time? After everything he'd done against them – it didn't seem plausible. "Stay away from me."

Killian's haughty demeanor ended as he studied her, a frown creasing his brows. "These might be our last few hours and you're cold, I was just offering warmth."

"Warmth?" Emma laughed coldly, "What warmth could you offer me?" He was as cold as that heart he feigned to have. She didn't trust him any farther than she could throw him.

"Was that a sly dig _Swan_?" Killian slowly rose to his feet, feeling the chill setting into his own joints. "I'll have you know that I am in possession of a working heart – unlike someone else in this cell."

"Could you have a little compassion?" Emma snapped, her eyes glaring up at him before she decided that she was going to level the playing field. Letting him stand while she sat balled up against the cell gave him the upper hand.

"_Compassion_?" The pirate scoffed, meeting her eyes with a glint of anger. "I'm sorry, did you miss the part where I've risked my damn life for you? I've played a dangerous game against Cora and I gave it up when you were put at risk."

"How do I know that's what you've done?" Emma stepped towards him, her eyes set on his. She knew all of the signs of a liar, but he met her eyes and he held her gaze. There was no looking away, no hesitance in his voice, no gestures that gave way to his lies. "How am I meant to believe that you're not playing the double agent again? I let my guard down for you and the second Cora's here, you're let to go free."

Killian tightened his fist at his side, wanting nothing more than to fist his fingers in her hair and kiss the stubbornness out of her. "Because she can't truly kill you Emma. I watched her fish around in your chest for your heart but your magic was too _strong_."

"I knocked you out."

"You flatter yourself." Killian rolled his eyes, "A man like me? Three hundred years of sword fights and training? I threw the match, lass. I never set out to harm you."

Emma's eyes widened at his revelation and she felt her heart skip a beat. "Why?"

"Because you're _you_. My whole agenda changed when I met you." Admitting that took effort. "But then you had to go and be sensible, shackling me to a damned beanstalk because you couldn't bear the thought of slipping up with me. Because you _felt_ what I felt."

"No I didn't." She lost at her own game, her eyes flickering away from him as she spoke. She glanced back, eyes focused on his lips as they curved up into a wicked grin.

"Yes you did Emma, don't lie to yourself." Killian stepped towards her, hand finding its way to her hair and his hook at her waist. He drew her in, lips close to hers, barely brushing. "Tell me you don't want this Emma, tell the _truth_."

Her heart was hammering in her ears, that dizzying rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins. Saying no would be a lie. She opened her mouth to speak, but anything witty would only prolong the waiting, the desire and it was reaching a breaking point inside of her that need to be sated now. Emma closed the space between them, pressing her lips against his with a passion that made _him_ weak in the knees.

Her fingers gripped the rain slicked leather that clung to his shoulders twisting it away from his body. A soft moan escaped her lips as he jerked her red leather jacket off of her, letting it fall to the ground beside his own.

Killian had never imagined she would respond to a kiss in this way, with the raw and breathtaking passion that had him craving more if his lungs would only permit it. "_Gods_ Emma." He groaned as his oxygen deprived vision finally came back into focus. His ran his fingers through her hair, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Shut up."

"I haven't said a word that needs silencing." He laughed, giving her a smirk that made her heart flutter.

"It's the look you're giving me."

"Like I've won?" Killian kissed her again before pulling back to cup her cheek and kiss her forehead tenderly. "Because that's how I feel and I shan't be silenced over that."

"We'll win when we get out of her, come on." She pulled herself away from him, her limbs feeling weighted as she felt the loss of his warmth. He'd sparked something in her that she hadn't felt… well ever. Emma glanced over her shoulder at him, a grin playing across her lips. "So you _let_ me win?"

Killian quirked a brow, his lips pressed closed.

"Cheeky bastard."


End file.
